Iago Ritter
|birth=June 17, 1982 |mutation=Optical Illusion |gender=Male |height=6' 2" |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Caucasian |markings=Scars: Right collarbone (bump and scar, break). Left forearm (bullet graze). Stomach (ugly twisted, knife wound). Right thigh (knife wound). |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Iago Ritter is an illusionist and forensic scientist born and raised in Cincinnati, Ohio. Education *Yale University - Bachelors in Drama and Chemistry (2005) *California State University - Masters in Forensic Science (2007) Employment Forensic chemist at a California criminal forensics lab (2007-2010) Family *Gerde Ritter (Mother) is a nurse in Cincinnati, Ohio. She is separated from Iago's father (but not divorced). *Henry Ritter (Father) is an ex-soldier who now holds a desk job working for the government in Cincinnati, Ohio. * Older brothers Derek (34) and Josh (32) are respectively a mechanic and an electrician in Cincinnati. Derek is married with two children, a son and a daughter. Josh is divorced with one son. *Younger sister Anya (22) is a registered mutant (perception filter) and a senior attending Ohio State University. *Tom Hertz (Uncle) is a mechanic who lives across the street from his sister, Gerde. Notable Public Information Mutation Optical Illusion Iago is a psionic with the ability to control the optic nerve and occipital lobe (the visual processing center of the brain) and create visually perceived images that differ from objective reality. The illusions are purely visual in nature: they have no sound or smell and cannot be touched. As a part of his ability to create realistic looking illusions he has an extremely good visual memory. While he can use his imagination and memories of other visuals to construct an illusion, he cannot conjure images of things he's never seen. Iago's maximum range is 50 meters from his person. Only people in the same room (or outside space) with him can be effected by his powers, unless he can see into the next room, like through a window or door. He does not have to be looking at a person to effect them. His ability requires some concentration to work. Heavy use of his ability gives Iago an increasing headache. If he overuses his ability he will become increasingly exhausted and hypoglycemic. He must ingest glucose to recover from powers exhaustion. Simple illusions can be sustained between 2 hours for one person and 30 minutes for seven people. Average illusions can be sustained between 60 minutes for one person and 20 minutes for seven people. Complex illusions can be sustained between 10 minutes for one person and 3 minutes for seven people. Skills *Criminal forensics laboratory analyst and chemist *Quick visual learner *Theater and stage performance. Some experience with costumes, sets, make-up and lighting. *Ballroom dancing (Quick-Step, Salsa, Samba and Swing) *Tourist German. Learning to be more conversant. Personality Profile Iago is a people person. He is usually a dependable person, especially if a task involves helping people. He is not above twisting his morals around, especially to help a friend or get revenge on their behalf. It's easy to get a reaction from Iago, but harder to truly upset him. When he is actually angry or upset he is very cold and quiet as opposed to his usual buoyant, chatty demeanor...although if he is pushed too far he turns into a rage volcano. Born with the gift of gab, Iago often forgets to listen to others especially when he is hyper or distracted. He is flirty and charismatic and uses it to his advantage. He is vain, though his choices are not always conventional and tend to be bright and attention getting. At his best, Iago is loyal, dependable, fun and cheerful. At his worst, he is self-centered, manipulative, reckless and has a short attention span. Certifications Basic Agent Certifications *Basic Fitness *Basic Firearms *Basic Field Medicine *Self-Defense *Basic Stealth Covert Skills *Disguise *Basic Breaking & Entering Close-Quarters Combat *Melee Weapons (Fencing) Intelligence *Forensics (Criminalistics) In Progress *Infiltration *Surveillance Duties *Basic Fitness *Melee Weapons (Fencing) *Basic Breaking & Entering *Forensics (Criminalistics) *Operations Notes *Iago is one of Illyana Rasputin's teleportation save points. Mission History 2010 *Vampyr *Danish Run *Traveller *Regenext 2011 *Antique Lands (Second) *Pleasures of the Flesh *At the Faire *Loose Ends *Icy Arrivals (Mini) *Carpenwhere *Snake in the Grass (Lead) *A Day at the Races Discipline None Category:Current Agents